This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The clinical research environment at the University of Kentucky is excellent. The DDKCRC occupies 4,000 sq. ft. of space in the College of Dentistry. The clinical research initiatives of the COBRE are coordinated in the DDKCRC, with 4 hygienists/study coordinators, and a Clinical Research Assistant Professor clinician who manages the operations of the clinic. A primary focus of the DDKCRC is to create a research infrastructure to: 1) develop and train clinical research professionals, research coordinators, and research staff;2) define and impact oral health disparities in rural communities of Kentucky;and 3) support the clinical projects of the CBBO/SD grant. An initial emphasis will be on investigations to determine oral-systemic disease linkages in these rural populations, and to define biological, genetic, and socio-behavioral factors contributing to these disparities.